Jetlag
by sendricamp
Summary: Beca travels the world as a famoud DJ and producer, so obviously there will be some strain on her relationship with Aubrey.


Beca smiled as she took the room key from the desk clerk, grabbing her bag and leading the bellboy to her room, giving hima few bills before closing the door and pulling her phone out of her pocket, quickly highlighting a name and pressing it to her ear. "Did I wake you up?" she asked, hearing the phone connect and her girlfriend mumble a sleepy hello. "I know it is late.."

"It's fine," Aubrey mumbled. "I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, so this gives me an excuse to go to bed now. Where are you at tonight?"

"Sydney. Ten more days until I am home," she whispered, stretching out on the bed. "I miss you. I always miss you more the closer I get to seeing you again. How long have I been gone this time?" she asked, closing her eyes to try and fight the tears in them.

"Almost ten months," Aubrey replied, no anger or hurt in her voice, just lonliness. "I took the week you are home off from work," she added. "I suggest we spend the whole week in bed, ordering pizza and cuddling."

"I think that sounds absolutely amazing," Beca replied. "I miss sleep, you know that? This whole DJ thing really cuts down on the sleep." Almost as if to emphasize her point, she yawned, rolling on to her side and digging through her bag for the phone charger. "I don't even have time to take a decent nap before I have to go over to the club and make sure everything is all set up right. How is your current case going?"

"Slow. It is so hard to defend someone when you know they are guilty," she said. "I don't want him to win. I actually want to lose this case. What have you done to me, Beca Mitchell? I suddenly have a heart."

Beca could hear the smile in her girlfriends voice, wanting nothing more than to be having this conversation face to face instead of thousands of miles apart. "Oh, please, Aubrey. You have always had a heart. It isn't your fault you got stuck working for your dad. Don't let it get to you when I am not there to help you," she mumbled. "Now, go to bed.. I just wanted to let you know I got here okay, that I miss and love you, and I really, really just needed to hear your voice." Her voice took on a sad quality that she knew Aubrey would notice hasn't been there before. "I just.. I really needed to hear it. I need to hear you tell me how much you miss me. Because I don't know how you can still love me when you never see me.."

"Beca.. stop. You know that I love you, and that I will always miss you, and I can accept that I almost never see you because I know that you are out there, living your dream.. everything that you worked for." She sighed. "Like you said, ten more days and then your home and mine for a few days and I plan on never letting go of you while you are here. I love you, now go do your work."

"I love you more," Beca whispered, waiting to hear the phone disconnect before setting hers on the bed and closing her eyes, ignoring when it started up with her managers ring tone.

^^^VVV^^^VVV

Beca could have run up the stairs with her bags, but she took the more logical route of the elevator, her toes tapping as the floors passed, finally stopping on eight. The hall was empty, quiet, and she could hear music from their apartment as she neared it. She dug her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, lugging her stuff into the kitchen before shutting the door and moving to the bedroom. Aubrey was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. "Hey!" Beca said, the smile on her face fading the second the blonde shot her a glare. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Beca, you tell me."

She dropped her backpack by the door, taking the few steps to the bed and reaching for Aubrey. The older woman stood up and walked to the window. "Aubrey, what in the hell? I didn't do anything!"

"No?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and letting a hollow laugh escape her throat. She reached to a stack of magazines on the dresser and threw them at Beca's feet. "I've marked the pages you should read."

Beca picked up the first magazine, groaning when she saw it was National Enquirer. Flipping to the marked page, her eyes scanned the article.

Beca Mitchell and Selena Gomez, both 23, were spotted together at a London restaurant on Friday evening. The DJ, an out lesbian in a relationship with a well-established lawyer, was sitting very close to the young actress, who has recently been linked to her former Disney friend, Demi Lovato.

The two were seen deep in conversation while sharing a dessert together. Reports say they were seen "holding hands" as they left the restaurant, trying desperately to evade swarming paparazzi.

"It was pretty obvious what was going on," the source tells National Enquirer, "from the close proximity to the shared dessert and the hand holding, the two are obviously in a secret relationship, unbeknownst to their partners."

DJ Beca Mitchell has been spotted having a romantic dinner at a restaurant in London - with former Disney starlet Selena Gomez!

Mitchell, 23, is in a well-known, committed relationship with renowned LA lawyer Aubrey Posen of Freedman, Nilsen and Posen. Gomez, also 23, has been linked to international popstar Demi Lovato.

Our source reports that the two women were "sitting very close to each other - their bodies were almost touching," and that they "seemed to be holding hands under the table." As the pair left the restaurant, the DJ was reportedly holding hands with the actress as they tried desperately to evade paparazzi.

Are Gomez and Mitchell secretly dating behind their lovers' backs? Could Mitchsen and Lovez be headed for splitsville?

TMZ personally believe that Gomell is real!

The two celebs were seen in London late Wednesday evening, apparently kissing under the cover of the moon.

This isn't the first time the duo has been spotted together and the relationship seems to have grown more serious since their last sighting.

A source close to Gomez states that she and rumored girlfriend Demi Lovato have been fighting-is DJ Beca Mitchell to blame for coming between them?

"Aubrey, you know these tabloids are full of shit! Yeah, Selena and I went to dinner, but that was it! We went out to eat after spending all day working on a song. There was a crowd of the fucking paps outside of the restaurant and we were holding hands so neither of us got separated from each other on the way to the car. We shared a dessert because we weren't that hungry. And of course we were fucking deep in conversation! We were talking details on what song we were going to work on next! We never kissed, we never went back to each others hotels.. none of that!" Beca snapped, tossing the magazines onto the bed and crossing the room to her girlfriend. "Look at me."

Aubrey turned around, her eyes locking with Beca's.

"I am telling you the honest to god truth," she said, looking directly into Aubrey's eyes. "Nothing happened, and nothing would ever happen. You are the one I love, the one I come home to and the only one I ever want to share my heart and soul with, Aubrey. You need to believe that, because that is the truth. You know that tabloids are nothing but lies."

"You are gone for ten months out of the year.. Beca, I don't even know you anymore. We only talk on the phone, occasionally webcam.. but, seriously, do you see this relationship continuing? I have been getting calls from everyone over the past four days about these magazines."

"What have they been saying?" Beca asked, stepping back.

"That they knew it was a matter of time before you got sick of me."

Beca scoffed. "Sick of you? Aubrey, the only thing I have had on my mind for the past ten months is how excited I am to hold you again. I all but ran to the apartment, expecting to be greeted with your arms around me.. not accusations of me cheating on you." She took a step back. "But I know not to waste my breath trying to change your mind once it has been made up. I did not, nor have I ever, cheated on you, Aubrey. But you seem to think I did.. so I am going to go stay at a hotel this week. I leave for New York on Wednesday. Hopefully I will get to see you before I leave again." She picked up her backpack as she stepped backwards into the hall. "I'll text you when I get settled so you know my room number. I love you."

^^^vvv^^^

Beca hadn't slept more than two hours at a time all week. She was so sick of hotels, and to be in the city she called home, yet still in one, was really starting to grate on her. She had been hoping, deep down, that Aubrey would have at least come to see her before she left, but now she was in a cab on the way to LAX, trying not to cry. Once she was through security and walking to her gate, she saw no less than ten people reading a magazine that had a picture of her and Selena splashed on the cover. People at her gate stared and whispered. She put her headphones on, throwing on the loudest song she could think of, focusing her stare on the floor in front of her.

Once on the plane, thankfully, she was sitting in first class, away from anyone who might have recognized her face. Looking out the window as the landscape passed beneath the plane, she came to the realization that she wasn't happy. She was out in the world, making music like she had always dreamed.. but she wasn't happy doing it. She didn't like the fame. She didn't like the utter lack of privacy when she was out on tour, photographers following her every move. She didn't like not being near Aubrey. The one thing she needed to be happy in life was sitting in an apartment all alone, and all Beca did was walk away.

She should have fought harder when Aubrey confronted her, but instead she just walked away. Silently thanking her choice to stuff her clothes into one suitcase, she pulled out her laptop and shot off an e-mail to her manager, saying she couldn't make the New York dates.. something had come up in Los Angeles and that was where she needed to be. She knew she was going to get in big trouble, but it didn't matter anymore.

When the plane landed at JFK, she immediately got herself a ticket on the first flight back to LAX. It was almost six at night when she landed, hurridly catching a cab and directing it to the mall in Burbank, telling him she was only going to be ten minutes. She almost ran to the first jewelry store, immediately knowing the ring when she saw it. Her heart was pounding as she returned to the cab, telling the driver the address of the apartments in North Hollywood. After paying for the ride, she grabbed her backpack and suitcase and ran inside, adrenaline allowing her to lug her bags up the stairs, finally stopping in front of the door.

She knocked twice, smiling when she heard the familiar sounds of Aubrey's feet. The door opened, revealing the blonde in her favorite pajamas, a confused look on her face. "I thought.."

Beca put her hand up, smiling wider as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box, immediately dropping to one knee. "Aubrey, I am a fucking idiot. All this time, I have thought what I wanted was to make music, to travel the world.. I was so fucking stupid that I didn't see what I needed. I need you, always. You remind me that not everything in life is horrible, and that good things happen if you work for them hard enough. I have never wanted anyone else since the second you saved me from Jesse. It has always been you, and I was sitting on a plane to New York when the realization hit me was that the only way I was ever going to be happy was to be here, in our apartment, with you. I love you, Aubrey Posen, and I am asking you.. begging you.. to be my wife. Will you marry me?" 


End file.
